dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Blade
Twin Blade (双剣士, Sōkenshi lit. Twin Swordsman) is a class in The World and The World R:2 which wields dual blades. It is also a class in The World R:X and The World FORCE:ERA. It is the only class "carried over" between four revisions. thumb|220px|A Twin Blade in The World R:2. The World Twin Blades are the most balanced class in The World. They are noted for their superior traveling speed and hit rate. Twin Blades are the proverbial "jack of all trades, master of none" due to the fact that while they have decent attack stat growths and have decent magical stats, they are unable to equip the strongest armors, have lower attack growths than the other classes, and do not have access to stronger magic skills. Their greatest strength lies with their multi-hit skills. Each skill has several elemental versions, and as a result are capable of dealing massive damage to enemies weak against those elements. Weapons : See List of Twin Blade Weapons. The World R:2 :: "Twin Blades have high agility and attack with two short swords. Their rapid attacks leave no opening for an opponent to counterattack." :: — The World R:2 Official Site. — In The World R:2, Twin Blades are extremely versatile, with more weapon types and subtypes than any other class. Their attacks are somewhat weak, but quick and easy to combo. Their rapid weak attacks create many opportunities for using Rengeki attacks. These strengths allow them do deal extremely high damage per second against single unarmored ground-level enemies. Their greatest weaknesses are their short attack range making it difficult to hit highly mobile enemies that often block with charged attacks and difficulty in hitting airborne enemies with regular attacks. Weapons : See Dual Swords. List of Skills The World There are three basic types of Twin Blade attacks: Staccato (deals over 15 hits to a single target), Tiger Claws (deals over 5 hits to targets within the player's vicinity), and Saber Dance (deals 4 strong hits to a single enemy). Although the non-elemental versions of these attacks don't do quite as much damage as one would hope, the elemental versions can deal ridiculous damage to monsters with the opposite element. Unfortunately, none of these attacks have versions dealing Earth or Water damage. thumb|[[Shugo performs a Fire Element Skill]] *Staccato (Lv. 1) *Twin Dragons (Fire, Lv. 2) *Dragon Rage (Fire, Lv. 3) *Gale of Swords (Wood, Lv. 2) *Typhoon Blade (Wood, Lv. 3) *Lightning Rage (Thunder, Lv. 2) *Storm Rage (Thunder, Lv. 3) *Twin Darkness (Dark, Lv. 2) *Evil Twin (Dark, Lv. 3) *Tiger Claws (Lv. 1) *Blazing Wheel (Fire, Lv. 2) *Flame Vortex (Fire, Lv. 3) *Splinter Slash (Wood, Lv. 2) *Wildflower (Wood, Lv. 3) *Thunder Coil (Thunder, Lv. 2) *Tempest Strike (Thunder, Lv. 3) *Swirling Dark (Dark, Lv. 2) *Terror Cyclone (Dark, Lv. 3) *Saber Dance (Lv. 1) *Flame Dance (Fire, Lv.2) *Red Flame (Fire, Lv. 3) *Orchid Dance (Wood, Lv. 2) *Orchid Strike (Wood, Lv. 3) *Thunder Dance (Thunder, Lv. 2) *Storm Strike (Thunder, Lv. 3) *Dark Dance (Dark, Lv. 2) *Darkness Slash (Dark, Lv. 3) The World R:2 In The World R:2, unlike in the predecessor, skills are inherent to a class, not to a weapon. As a player raises his or her job level, he or she will gain access to new abilities. *疾風双刃 (Shippusoujin) - Gale Blade (Target: Unit, Normal, SP Required: 10, Job Lv. 1) *一双燕返し (Issoutsubamegaeshi) - Sparrow Counter (Target: Unit, Aerial, SP Required: 15, Job Lv. 3) *破裏剣舞 (Harikenbu) - Sword Dance (Target: Area, Normal, SP Required: 12, Job Lv. 5) *削三連 (Kezurisanren) - Tri. Strike (Target: Unit, Piercing, SP Required: 18, Job Lv. 7) *旋風滅双刃 (Senpuumessoujin) - Whirlwind (Target: Area, Normal, SP Required: 21, Job Lv. 11) *無双隼落とし (Musouhayabusaotoshi) - Chaotic Strike (Target: Unit, Aerial, SP Required: 27, Job Lv. 14) *天下無双飯綱舞い (Tenkamusouidzunamai) - Ghost Falcon (Lv.3 Art, Target: Unit, Aerial, SP required: 52*, Job Lv. 21) :With each Twin Blade job level after gaining this art, the required SP will drop as follows: 52, 49, 46, 44, 41, 38, 35, 33, 30, 27. The World FORCE:ERA Twin Blade is a Starter Class in The World FORCE:ERA and can progress to one of three Advanced Class, Archer, Ranger and Assassin. Mistranslations Tokyopop has translated the Twin Blade class (in order) as Twin Sword, Double Blade, Twin User, and Double Knife-Fighter. Twin Blades have also had inconsistent English names in the Japanese version, including Twin User, Twin Blade, and Twin Sword. Twin Blades in .hack Twin Blades in .hack :See Category:The World Twin Blades. Twin Blades in G.U. :See Category:The World R:2 Twin Blades. Trivia *The skills Sword Blast (similar to Whirlwind) and Hellfire (similar to Ghost Falcon) were removed from the final release of the .hack//G.U. Games. *The version update information at the start of Reminisce states that the number of combo hits contained within the basic attack pattern of Twin Blades has increased from 4 to 7. However, Haseo and Azure Kite seems to be the only Twin Blades affected by this, as Alkaid and other Twin Blades continue to use the attack pattern displayed by Haseo in Rebirth. See also category: The World Classes category: The World R:2 Classes * * category: The World R:X Classes Category:The World FORCE :ERA Classes